Secert Affairs
by xUnicornsRulex
Summary: Just some scenes to explain what happened between Tia and Rocket in my version GF3. My first M-rated, enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

This will not do, Tia whined as she sat with her arms across her chest as she sulked on the pillows of her boyfriend's bed. Even the intensity of her glares sending laser beams in his back were not enough to make the man turn around as he sat at the bottom of the bed leaning forward and taking quick notes. The team had recently announced the tall dark beauty as their captain again and was taking his roll very seriously only it was costing them time together; sure they were in the same room together right now but this didn't really count. Grabbing her camera from the inside of her bedside table she switched on the button and began filming.

"Will you stop it please Tia!" Rocket called out to her, feeling the focus of her lens on the back of his shirt without turning around or looking up from his notes.

"Only if you turn off the T.V." She answered back. With a deep sigh Rocket turned to face her about to explain when his eyes suddenly opened wide.

"What are you wearing?" He called out despite himself. What he was referring to was the Hustler Heart Mesh mini Dress with matching g-string that she had hidden under her other dress to have a personal celebration with Rocket becoming captain again. She had got so bored that she had taken off the cover up dress. The outfit was a simple classic black with a silver zip down the middle to help the men get the woman undressed quicker. As he referred to the fact to what she was wearing Tia just got a frustrated look on her face and collapsed on to the pillows.

"So now you finally notice!" She shouted out randomly to the ceiling but the comment was intended at him. Nothing happened for a moment and Tia assumed that he had gone back to watching his stupid football match, so she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself, thinking she might as well go to bed since the person that she wanted to entertain did not care.

"Oh Tia I'm so sorry." He called out after he realised what his actions had caused her to feel but she didn't take his apology well at all.

"Just admit it Rocket! When it comes to football and me I'm second place." She snapped out in anger, not opening her eyes to look at him; she was not going to full for his puppy dog look. Silence echoed in the room around them. A sudden movement of the bed caught her attention and she didn't dare open her eyes when she felt Rocket balancing his muscular body over her petit frame and the touch of his husky breath tickled the skin around her neck. Forget it mate you aren't getting some of this, she thought stubbornly to herself, as she kept her eyes shut. The sudden warm touch on her cleavage made Tia catch a quick breath as she felt her boyfriend smirking lips move across the top of her underwear.

No I won't give in! She told herself but it was hard to keep her breathing even when Rockets hand found the zip and slowly began leaving gentle kisses down her chest. She gasped when Rockets mouth found their way to her hard buds and began sucking, licking and nipping around them. A deep throaty groan escape Tia's mouth and her hands suddenly found themselves of Rockets back, feeling the shapes of his rippled muscles. Again, Rocket began unzipping the rest of her dress until it was completely undone, allowing him full access to the other parts of her body. Carefully, Rocket's mouth began moving its way down her pale skin, using his free hands to massage the upper curves of her body.

Finally his mouth made it to the lower part of her body, using one of his hands to slide the throng off her legs. When he successfully did that, he brought his other arm to help him secure his lovers legs. Tia was beginning to wonder why he had suddenly stopped when a sensational feeling entre her body. She would have jumped into the air if Rocket did not have secure hold of her legs. He was snogging her still on the lips, only on the ones down between her legs. She couldn't help but whimper a little as he sucked and licked at her clit. He continued to tease her and her bodies' hormones only became more sensitive when he massage in the side of her thighs. There was no way she could stop the bitter sweet moans that came from his touch. Suddenly, without any warning, he pushed his tongue into her womanhood. Arching her back in ecstasy, Tia drug her fingers hard into Rockets soft brown hair, screaming out his name in the process.

Rocket could not help but smirk at the small victory he had won and penetrated her womanhood deeper as his tongue moved inside her. Tia's breathing began quick and sharp as his tongue danced within her. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he stopped. When she opened her eyes she found that he was above her again, with a smile that looked like a wolf about to tackle his prey but his eyes were still filled with love and longing.

"You're always first." He told her firmly as he dove down and forced his tongue into her mouth. Instantly she fought back and their tongues battle each other for dominance. Through all of this she had not notice how freely exposed her body was to the world and that his hands were busy undoing his belt. Before she could take in what was going on he forced her hips wide open again and thrust his manhood into her. Her body jerked at this new development and she had to wrestle her mouth loose so that she could breath properly. Her hands grabbed the side of the bed as she tried to keep herself stable when he continued to fly in and out of her. His movements soon became faster and deeper. The coil in her stomach was reaching her boiling point and could not warn him in time as she orgasm.

"Rocket!" she cried out as his body went lump over her as her body, gently kissing her sensitive spots around her neck. Slowly he move his manhood hood out of her and rolled to the side, so he would not crush her, flipping her over in the process so now her head was resting on his chest breathing chest.

"I love you." Was he last thing she heard before the darkness over took her.


	2. Chapter 2

This should have been wrong, this probably went against everything that was good in the universe but he should have known better than anyone else. The dark side was just too tempting. His muscles wrestled against his restraints, as his hands begged to touch the softness of her skin and ravage themselves on her most sensitive areas. But it seemed like Tia was the only one that was getting her way as her tongue slipped further into his mouth. His manhood response instantly and he could feel his trousers tighten. Her hands slipped up his chest and tried to pull the shirt off his head but the chains would not allow it. The battle stopped as Tia lifted herself up again and with inhuman strength literally ripped his shirt into pieces. A part of him couldn't help but feel a little thrilled by this new side of his beloved, as her fingers glided along the ripples of his muscles, admiring the firm texture against her cool skin. Sliding forward she pushed her hands on to his shoulders as straddled herself above him and placed all her weight down on his shoulders.

"Oh god I needed you." She growled before her lips crushed against mine once again, fuelled with intense need. Tongues battled against each other again but Rocket could sense she was over over-powering him, licking, sucking and nibbling on anything she could get the creature wrapped around. That's when he realised all human senses were not there apart from desire, moving away from his mouth her tongue slivered along his chin and her hair tickled his cheek as the soft material bushed against it. The man could think clearly any more as his top half was being nibble and sucked raw and the lower half she was rubbing their hips together provocatively. Underneath her, the midfielder could feel himself going hard and he knew that she knew too by the way she writhed her hips, teasing and taunting him even more. Lusted glowed in her emerald eyes, as he felt her go wet on his thighs. He moaned as his body pleaded to be one with her, begging for more than the kisses that she left down his skin. Then she bit him; hard. Out of surprise his body twitched and he had to bite down on his own tongue, as she continued this way grinding tongue and sucked at the rough spots, in the end leaving a gigantic love bite. Slowly, she began making her way down his body, nipping and biting on anything she could get. On the other hand, her hips had been replaced with her hands as she undid his trousers and pushed them down halfway down his thighs. "A big boy I see." She smirked, securing a hand around his prized procession gently began rubbing. There was no way he could stop this now, the desirer was just too much and he could see it in her eyes. Using one had to bring him to full scale she used her other hand to pull off her pants and touch herself, rubbing her clit mercilessly as she tried to reach her own climax. Rocket's erection was getting harder and bigger, throbbing to get inside her. Finally, she lowered herself on him, claiming what was rightfully hers. Tia cried out in joy as she moved back and down again and again. Literally, she rode him like he was a wild bull, her body flinging backwards and forwards as she screamed and laughed with pure ecstasy. Nothing was holding her back as she used her full power to drive him deeper and deeper into her woman hood. During this, Rocket was just enjoying the ride, his muscles getting strong and hard as he to begun working his body furiously, as I felt myself getting closer to an orgasm. As his body soon release he made a half moan half roaring sound. His woman made a similar noise at the same time, announcing she had come as well. Her body collapsed on to him, her head laying on his chest and breathe heavily against his skin. Oh crap! He thought as out of nowhere reality began to sink in on him and realised what had just happened between them. But knowing this he didn't really care that much. He had been hers once again and that was all that matter – though they would probably have to talk about this when they got back to normal. Once again she moaned again and turned her head towards him.

"That was fun wasn't it?" She smiled like a wild animal. The intensity that flowed from her body was intoxicating and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself focus on the 'real' situation at hand. But what could he do? He was tied up! If anyone had power in this room was her. How would they get out, obviously he couldn't just drag her out of here with that device on her neck. The only way he could think of was to defeat her in Netherball; a sport he swore he would never place again. But really, did he have a choice? The decision meant that he would have to get away from here and leave his beloved behind.

"Let's do it again." He pleaded (it should of sounded real because he was not acting) this caused a happy expression to brighten the woman's face. "Set me free and I'll show you how my hands can make you feel good." His added with a husky tone to it. Tia didn't need convincing twice as she undid the latches. As soon as he was free his arms automatically wrapped themselves around her, pushing their bodies close together, his lips moulded themselves in to hers. In response she wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged her nails through his hair. Meanwhile, his hands slipped themselves her thighs and with one flip had her on her back. Still kissing, his hands ran up her body and reaching for hands moved them from his head and stretched them along the table. Got you! He thought as he slammed one of them into in the latches and they automatically sealed themselves. In a second he was off her, stumbling a little has his trousers were around his ankles and had locked them together, quickly bending back down and then securing them back into place. The woman screamed in fury as she wrestled against the cuffs that bounded her.

"How dare you, do you know who I am!" She cried and began throwing ever curse word she could throw at him.

"I'm sorry." He apologies as he ran out of the room. His mind buzzed with what he was going to tell D'jok when he found him. In the end he decided to say his girlfriend had tried to rape him. Since, despite her intentions, he had fallen to his own will.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything froze. All the things that he had planned to say to her had disappeared from his head and he could not work his tongue; all he could do was look at her. It seemed that she was having the same trouble. Rocket's heart was beating faster than anything he could have imagined, his breathing became rapid and he was finding it hard to think. Before both of them knew it, they moved towards each other, wrapping their arms tightly around their lovers' body and embraced in a passionate kiss.

Their mouths sucked and licked every inch of their mouths as their hands moved up and down bodies. Moans of pleasures escaped their mouths as they moved widely around the room. Finally, Tia's bum hit Mei's dressing table. Not caring what their team mate would think, Rocket wiped the makeup contents off the table and getting a firm grip around his girlfriend's thighs, lifted her up on to the table. After a sudden gasp that broke them up from kissing for a few seconds they reconnected their lips again. Tia slid her hands under the man of her dreams shirt and began massaging the firm muscles around his chest. A deep groan escaped his throat when he felt her soft fingers dig hard into his skin.

Their tongues twist around each other's, as he pushed her back against Mei's mirror. Rockets mouth finally let go of hers and began trailing kiss down her neck as he sucked and licked at her flesh. Reaching the base of her neck he began sucking and nibbling the tender place on her neck that he knew she liked. It worked, and she forcefully grinded her hips against his and arched backwards, so he had better room to work on the spot. Downwards Rockets hands were working magic but to Tia it wasn't good enough. Gently she pushed him arm's length away, Rocket could only stared at her in confusion, until he noticed her hands made their way downwards as she undid the towel around her waist, revealing the eighth wonder of the world to him. Her lover could only stare at her magnificent beauty that illuminated the presence before him. Tia couldn't help but giggle as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she forced the bodies close together.

Reminding himself that this was no place to be making out he wrapped his arms secured around her legs lifted and her up again, placing kisses down her neck again, only stopping when she somehow mentioned to pull off his shirt and settle her on to the bed. He eyed the perfection of her body as she lay before him, enchanted. Tia had to get his attention again and sat up and let her tongue trail across his chest. He shivered with excitement as she sucked and kiss around his nipple.

Meanwhile, Tia's hands were busy undoing his pants and managed to slide them off; now they were both completely naked. Now her hands moved to his back and she began trailing her hands up and down his back. Rocket let out a low growl as he crouched over her and nibbled on her ear, while his hands moved to her woman hood and gently stroked the sensitive area. Tia's nails drug into his skin but Rocket refused to give up as he rubbed faster. Her breathes quicken and she let out small pleasurable moans.

"Rocket, I need you… inside me" She gasped as she could sense her building point. Rocket didn't need to be told twice as he placed a knee between her legs and forced them wide open. Balancing himself over her, his hard manhood dug deep into his body. She cried out in surprise, it had been a long time she had done this and had forgotten what it felt like. Rocket froze for a moment, deciding if he should go on until she wrapped her legs around him. Taking this as a sign to continue, Rocket pushed himself inside her again and this time Tia thrusted her hips against his.

Gently, the young man began pushing himself in and out and he found himself moving deeper inside her. At first she bit down on her bottom lip to top herself screaming out but it just felt to good and she couldn't help but let out deep moans.

"Faster!" She cried out. Pulling himself out again he threw himself in more forcing, making her leg jerk out as he hit her g-spot. Arching her back, Tia forced herself to move her hips with his as he moved faster and faster in her, while she screamed out cries of pleasure. She didn't know how much more she could take, her walls were tightening up and her body was so hot. He could sense her time was near when he felt the walls of her opening change.

"Just hang on." He tried to comfort her as he could feel himself coming as well. Her only response was her hips forcing themselves hard against his and her claws dug deeper into his skin. Securing his hand around her leg, he forced her leg up so he could move deeper. The coil within Tia stomach suddenly explored.

"Rocket!" She cried as she felt herself orgasm.

"Tia!" Rocket screamed when he released his seed into her at the same time. Rocket had to stop his arms from buckling as he balanced his weight so he wouldn't crush the delicate creature below him. Both of them look deeply into each other's eyes, Rocket leaned down and attached his lips into a gentle kiss. They were back together and there was no way they were going to separate again.


End file.
